Monkeyshines
Professor MonkeyshinesMichael Lee Gogin - Film/TV (d. 2004) was a gnome and much-hated Literature teacher at Magic School who had a heated relationship with the librarian, Miss Donovan. In 2004, Professor Monkeyshines attempted to ban a number of books from the Magic School library, using the recent Lady Godiva ordeal as an excuse. After Paige Matthews, the headmistress, told him to read the books before trying to ban them, he opened Crossed, Double-Crossed and was sucked into book. While there, he was shot by the fictional gangsters. Biography Early Life Mr. Monkeyshines was born into a family of Gnomes and possessed the power to steal others' sight, hearing and voice. As with other Gnomes, he had no natural enemies, had a vast knowledge of wisdom, lore and legends and would turn into stone if he came into direct contact with sunlight. He would have also worn a red hat all of his life, as males' wear red hats and females wear green. Career at Magic School Early Years At some point, Mr. Monkeyshines left the other Gnomes and became the Literature professor at Magic School, where he was hated by all of his students aswell as his colleagues. He also developed a rivalry and near hatred with the Head of the Magic School Library, Miss Donovan, who he constantly argued and bickered with. His classroom was the first door on the left on the way to the Library, which would eventually be transformed into an office. Book Confiscation On November 14, 2004, Mr. Monkeyshines visited the Magic School Library and attempted to throw out many of Miss Donovan's books by judging them on their front covers. A few of these books included The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and The Wizard of Oz. Eventually, the Headmistress, Paige Matthews, interrupted Monkeyshines' and Miss Donovan's argument and told him to read the books before attempting to ban them. He followed her orders and opened a book entitled "Crossed, Double-Crossed" to read, but was magically pulled into it instead. Death After being pulled into Crossed, Double-Crossed, Mr. Monkeyshines was found by one of the book's character's and interrogated about the Burmese Falcon, the story's MacGuffin. He told them that he did not know where (or what) it was and was likely threatened by his interregator and, after being unable to tell them what they wanted to hear, was shot multiple times in the chest. His body was expelled from the book and appeared in the Magic School Library, where it was found by Miss Donovan. Magical Powers and Skills Stealing Voices: Mr. Monkeyshines possessed the power to steal others voices, which he did to shut up Miss Donovan while arguing. Knowledge of Literature: As Literature professor, Monkeyshines possessed a vast knowledge of wisdom, lore, legends and literature. Personality and Traits Mr. Monkeyshines had a rather spiteful personality and frequently argued with the librarian, Miss Donovan, who was in charge of the Magic School Library. He tried to confiscate a huge pile of her books without her permission and despite her wishes and protests. Monkeyshines also offended Miss Donovan several times without looking sorry or showing any remorse. Background Information *Mr. Monkeyshines was the only named Gnome in the series. *Despite being a 'mister', Paige Matthews referred to him as 'professor'. *Mr. Monkeyshines was the third Magic School employee to die (after Gideon and Sigmund). Appearances *Charmed Noir Notes and references Category:Magic School employees Category:Murder victims Category:Males Category:2004 deaths